User talk:Headcrab64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Juarez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Call of Juarez: The Cartel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:21, August 15, 2011 Holding out for the PC version I'm a PC gamer so I haven't played the game yet, and won't until about a month from now when it comes out. So, my hands are tied as the majority The Cartel information, until I play the game.The Cartel's page I will eventually overhaul once I've done that, followed by character and weapon articles. Thanks for your edits by the way. Foreborn 19:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Juan Mendoza Please do not rename any of our article pages without first contacting me. I have restored the original Juan Mendoza page back to its original name. I will figure out what to do about their article names later, but for now, the modern Juan Mendoza having "(Call of Juarez: The Cartel)" at the end of his article is sufficient. Also, please, do not add italic to (both Heading 2 and Heading 3) sections in character articles (Such as "Call of Juarez: The Cartel, Appearance, Personality, etc), that's not our format here. Pretty much the only thing we use italics for is when mentioning ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood'', [[Call of Juarez |''Call of Juarez and]] Call of Juarez: The Cartel'' directly, as can be seen in most character articles. Besides those two complaints, I must say you are doing quite well as an editor, keep up the excellent work! Are you by chance an editor on any other Wikias? Foreborn 07:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No, I am new to Wikias, so I usually refer to other, more expansive wiki sites for information about layout and the like. I'll keep the formatting stuff in mind. Headcrab64 07:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Dates Sorry for not being very active, school just started, and I have been busy with other things. I am going to take a skim through the articles and fix up the grammar, spelling, what-not. Doing a good job anyways. '' ''Also, not to sound like a nit-pick, but Call of Juarez takes place 1882. Not 1883. User:11Morey September 2, 2011 4:45 PM (EST) Kudos to you for thinking you can improve my grammar. In any case, I don't recall ever writing that CoJ took place in '83, but if by some miracle of subtraction it occurred, just let me know. Headcrab64 22:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... Oh, my mistake. Haven't played in a while. Feel free to change that - and perfect edits, by the way! -- Frozen Jese 08:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Explain. "Kudos to you for thinking you can improve my grammar." What did you mean by this? Foreborn 05:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I was thanking him for fixing some grammatical errors on several of my edits. If it came across as condescending, thats not what I intended. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, is there a way to remove the "Added by..." tags under pictures? It leaves an ugly space underneath each image/caption that really throws off my formatting. Headcrab64 16:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No, I currently have no idea how to remove it, I would like to as well in the future, but right now it's not top priority. It's possible we might not be able to remove it. Foreborn 17:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Try adding: .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} to the Monobook.css page. Since you're admin, I'm assuming you can bypass the page lock.Let me know how it goes.Headcrab64 00:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm seeing no changes after adding it so far. Foreborn 07:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Damn. Guess I'll have to do a bit more asking around. Headcrab64 20:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Family Tree Some of that image is canon, others are not. Techland later changed the ages of the characters and maybe some things in the character bios, but we know 100% percent that Billy Candle is Ben's ancestor. Foreborn 07:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) A Change in Plans (Headcrab 64 Edition) A Change in Plans. I don't mean to stab you or 11Morey in the back... Before you read what I'm about to say, please read my latest news post, Call of Juarez: The Cartel Review: [[]]http://callofjuarez.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Foreborn/Call_of_Juarez:_The_Cartel_Review ...By reading that you no doubt understand exactly how I feel about The Cartel. I was planning on overhauling all the articles as I have with BiB and CoJ but now, they are no longer my priority, instead our unfinished articles from the first two games are. I cannot guarantee that I will even overhaul The Cartel articles, even despite vying for our goal. The Cartel to me is the disowned child of the series. I have yet to fully read/understand the story. Perhaps if it is any good I can merely accept it as part of the Call of Juarez story. I'm not going to acknowledge the game as I have the previous two titles, that game is one of the worst I have ever played and will be uninstalled from my PC soon. Foreborn 07:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I was avoiding the main Cartel articles in anticipation of the overhaul, but with this news I'll gladly handle the rest of the Cartel material if it's too repugnant for anyone else. Headcrab64 16:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hey. Not much happening here lately... I made a blog post, check it out if you've got a few minutes with nothing better to do. I proposed in it that we officially take a hiatus from the major editing we'd been doing up until recently, and plan to resume in January. However, this doesn't mean we shouldn't make a few minor edits here and there. So, thoughts on the matter? Foreborn 08:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC)